


Not Ready Yet

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Repairman AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed gets aroused while making out with Thornstriker, which leads to both of them being embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready Yet

Bloodshed really, really wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. It was almost embarrassing as to how badly he just wanted to push her down, take off her clothes, and make her orgasm over and over again before finally putting it in. And then to actually cum inside of her... Primus, just thinking about doing it with her aroused him. 

But he couldn't. Thornstriker never once showed an interest in doing anything more than intense make-out sessions. He remembered he touched her thigh once and she had panicked and pushed him away. So clearly, she didn't want to have sex.

He was fine with that though. He wouldn't make her do something she wasn't ready to do, no matter how badly he may have wanted to do it.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from fantasizing, not matter how much it made him feel like a pervert. And sometimes those fantasies would crawl up whenever he was spending time with her.

Her parents had called him in the middle of the night to fix the pipes in the sink. They weren't working properly or something like that. But he came anyway and sure enough, even though it was almost midnight, Thornstriker was awake and had been waiting for him while her parents had gone to sleep. And since the pipes only took about an hour to fix, he pushed her up against the wall and started making out with her.

Primus, she was so cute... She was so shy and hesitant, allowing him to dominate the kiss and make soft little whimpers escape past her lips. Her tiny hands trembled a bit as she gripped his shirt tightly, kissing back as best as she could. He held her petite warm body to his, feeling like a giant compared to her. But she didn't seem to mind much, holding him close and moving her tongue with his.

She had definitely gotten a lot better at kissing, he noted. She had no idea what to do when he put in his tongue that first time. She actually cried in confusion, which made him feel like a sick bastard for doing it in the first place. Looking back on it, he probably should have figured that would happen. Thornstriker was the most pure and innocent girlfriend he had ever had... Of course she wouldn't know how to kiss, especially with tongue.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she gave a small moan. He pulled back, watching her pant heavily as her face turned bright red. Shit, she just looked so fucking cute and he just wanted to take her right then and there...

But he shook his head of such thoughts and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "I-It's just..."

"Hmmm?"

"S-Something’s po-poking me...”

He blinked and glanced down at what she meant. His eyes widened in horror. Holy shit, he had actually gotten aroused while kissing her… so now his clothed dick was poking up against her stomach.

He quickly pushed away from her and let her go. She became confused when he suddenly around, facing away from her with his body tense. She titled her head to the side, trying to peek around him to see his face.

“Bl-Bloodshed?”

He breathed hard, still unable to look at her. Primus, he was hard. He was hard. He had a fucking erection and it wasn’t going down!

“S-Sorry…”

“Wh-What?”

“Just-!” Bloodshed paused, taking a deep breath. He had to tell her… something. He couldn’t just act like this wasn’t an issue. “I… I got…”

It only took Thornstriker a few moments to realize what was actually happening. The hard thing poking her stomach and Bloodshed’s reaction… A blush came to her cheeks before she hugged herself tightly. Sometimes she forgot that Bloodshed had needs. Even though they hadn’t had sex yet, it wasn’t as if his drive suddenly went away.

“… Do you want to-?”

“No, no… It’ll go away on its own.”

“B-But isn’t it faster to-?”

“Yes, but… I don’t want to do anything with you. Not here… Not for… your first time.”

Thornstriker bit the inside of her cheek, rubbing her hands together. Sometimes she would forget Bloodshed wasn’t like how her friends said other guys were. He wanted to wait for her. That he wasn’t going to do anything she didn’t like. That when she felt ready to do anything sexual, then he would try to do with her. Not before.

Still… Surely she could help him out. Somehow. She wasn’t exactly sure what she could do to help make his “problem” go away. She didn’t know much about sex, only from what her friends would talk about every now and then. So… there had to have been some non-penetrative way to take care of him. Right?

“M-Maybe… Maybe I-I…”

Bloodshed perked up, looking over his shoulder at her. She looked nervous, shoulders hunched with her hands still rubbing together. Just what was she trying to say. “Maybe… what?”

“… I-I c-can still… help. Maybe. I-If you’re f-f-fine with that…”

He turned around to face her completely, momentarily forgetting that he was still erect. Bloodshed found himself staring at her with an open mouth and wide eyes, trying to process what she had just said to him. She had actually offered to help him out? To help take care of his… issue?

Bloodshed’s hands subconsciously moved in front of his crotch just as Thornstriker looked up at him. Primus… There was only so much they could do. He didn’t want to risk waking up her parents or her brother. And he didn’t want to make her do anything too extreme, even if she really was okay with this. He certainly wasn’t about to let her give him a blowjob, he never wanted to see her in such a position… Not to mention that would be way too extreme for someone as innocent as her.

“… No.”

Thornstriker looked up, hurt. “B-But I-!”

Bloodshed shook his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her help. There was nothing he wanted more than to have her help him out with this, but he couldn’t ask her to do that for him. She still wasn’t comfortable with letting him touch her, so how could he make her try to get him off? That just wasn’t right or fair…

Besides, she probably wasn’t ready to see his dick yet. Thornstriker was still a very inexperienced virgin and he was her first boyfriend. She had probably never even seen another man’s penis before, outside of diagrams in textbooks… And those weren’t anything compared to the real thing. She definitely wasn’t ready to do anything sexual, especially not with him.

Feeling his erection deflate rather painfully, he reached up and gently cupped Thornstriker’s cheek.

“It’s not that… I don’t want to do anything,” he said, making her look at him. “But… here and like this… It’s not right.”

“B-But I can-!”

“We’ve… only been going out for three months.” Though he had had sex with past girlfriends after only a few days, Thornstriker was different. So much different and so much more pure and precious. He wasn’t going to defile her just because he got a little horny. “You’re not ready and… I’m sure you want it to be more private and intimate, right?”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip, slowly giving a nod.

“Then I can wait.”

He leaned to kiss her, much to Thornstriker’s surprise. But as he gently wrapped his arms around her, the petite young woman kissed back. Maybe he had a point. It was probably too soon to do anything yet… She still had trouble kissing him sometimes, getting so embarrassed and red in the face that he thought she had a fever.

She wondered if she would ever be able to get over her embarrassment. She did want to be intimate with Bloodshed… at least eventually she wanted to be. Not right now, but definitely in the future. She just needed to get over being embarrassed and shy around him whenever they kissed…

Hopefully someday soon, she would be ready.


End file.
